


The Primrose Weasley

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Escort Service, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Interviews, Past Relationship(s), Propositions, Sexual Tension, mentioned exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: After finishing Hogwarts, Rose embarks on an unusual career path. If only she can get past the interview.





	The Primrose Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of past relationships include: Rose/Scorpius, Rose/Harry, Rose/Harry/Ginny, Rose/Dominique, Rose/OCs

The cloaked figure makes their way down Diagon Alley, passing Olivanders, passing Gringotts, passing Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and turning onto Knockturn Alley where they proceed past Borgin & Burkes, past the Black Raven Café and turn abruptly to proceed down Vermillion Mews. 

Proceeding to number fifteen, the cloaked figure stops and extends a delicate, feminine hand to knock on a heavy mahogany door. The door opens slightly and a gruff voice asks, “What do you want?”

“I’m here to see Chartreuse,” the figure replies. “I’m expected.”

“Alright, get in, get in,” the gruff voice commands.

Stepping inside, Rose Weasley removes the cowl covering her head and finds herself assaulted by a plethora of sights and sounds; walls lined in red velvet, covered lamps shedding light and casting shadows over a host of scantily clad women in what might be generously described as various states of undress.

“That way,” the half-troll guarding the door instructs, pointing to a staircase at the back of the room. “First door on your right.”

Rose nods jerkily, acknowledging the instruction and making her way through the room. The smell of sex lingers in the air and Rose can’t help but feel intoxicated. It’s not a place one would expect to find a Weasley, it’s not a place anyone would expect to find a former Head Girl, but this is where she is and she’s determined to make the most of it.

Knocking on the door, she hears a muffled voice call for her to enter. Opening the door, her eyes are assailed by overwhelming amounts of satin, silk and lace, all of it in various hues and shades of red.

“So, Miss Weasley, what brings a girl like you to a place like this,” Pansy Parkinson asks as she steps out from behind a rather fancy partition wearing nothing but an emerald green slip and matching headband. “I have to admit, I never thought I’d see a Weasley working in here, but your uncle claims you are not without skill.”

“Uncle Harry has always been kind to me,” Rose manages to stammer out without fidgeting. “I didn’t believe he’d come to a place like this.”

“Because you thought you were good enough for him?” Pansy asks in an almost disinterested tone. 

“Well yes,” Rose admits, “for him and Aunt Ginny.”

“Apparently not since your aunt and uncle are two of my best customers,” Pansy informs the young witch standing before her. If Pansy was expecting a reaction, she doesn't show any disappointment when Rose maintains her silence. Evidently she correctly deduced that if her uncle could frequent a whorehouse, so could her aunt. “Did your uncle explain the services we provide here?”

“Only in a general sense,” Rose answers. “You provide services to customers on a walk-in basis and on request at the location of their choosing. Your employees have the right to refuse a house call but don’t have the right to refuse a walk-in.”

“Correct,” Pansy replies. “Our in-house services include not only sex but also striptease, peep shows and demonstration shows. Sometimes our customers chose to participate, sometimes they don’t. For outgoing jobs, sometimes our clients require someone for a few hours, sometimes a few days and occasionally for a few weeks. Do you have any problem with this?”

“Not at all,” Rose tells her. “If I did, I wouldn’t be here in the first place,”

“Excellent,” Pansy says with a smile. “Now, tell me about your sexual history, when and where did you lose your virginity?”

“Male or female?” Rose asks, trying not to smirk.

“Male first,” Pansy says, obviously intrigued by the young ingénue standing before her who obviously isn’t as innocent as she appears to be.

“October of my seventh year to Scorpius Malfoy,” Rose answers without hesitation but also without any enthusiasm. “He caught me when I was feeling low, dealing with my Head Girl duties, and I let him take me in the Charms classroom one night while I was on patrol.”

“And your first time with a woman,” Pansy asks sympathetically. Her first time with a man had been equally unimpressive.

“Christmas of my seventh year with my cousin Dominique,” Rose answers, more enthusiastically this time. “I walked in on her and one of her Ravenclaw friends and well, the next thing I knew they were taking turns going down on me.”

Pansy can’t help but sigh at this, she never came close to getting laid this frequently when she was at Hogwarts. She’d all but had to walk into the Great Hall naked in order to get Blaise to notice her.

“On Boxing Day,” Rose continues, “Dominique introduced me to what she’d been getting up to with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.”

“Interesting,” Pansy observes and Rose pretends not to notice the older witch now has her hand between her thighs. “Do you think your cousin would be interested in coming to work here?”

“I doubt it,” Rose confesses. “She’s working at Gringotts as an assistant curse breaker. Apparently sex for her is just a pastime, not an occupation.”

“What a pity,” Pansy observes. “And you have no problem making sex an occupation?”

“Certainly not,” Rose exclaims. “Sex and money are the only things people really talk about, so why not combine the two?”

Pansy smiles at this, she used to be this enthusiastic, but twenty years of pimping herself out have taken their toll. “Tell me more about your sexual history.”

Rose isn’t a fool, she knows what Pansy is building up to. Aunt Ginny warned her about Pansy, but she decides to play along. First she removes her cloak and kicks off her shoes.

“You don’t mind if I make myself comfortable do you?” Rose asks. “This could take a while.”

"Of course not,” Pansy tells her, not moving her hand at all.

“When I returned to Hogwarts I decided I was going to enjoy myself as much as possible,” Rose continues. “Some nights I met up with Scorpius, other nights I met up with Dominique. Other nights I met up with both of them.”

“And you didn’t get caught?” Pansy asks, beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow. It’s been a long time since a new hire has captivated her like this and she decides to enjoy it as much as possible. She doesn’t realize the young woman in front of her already knows this.

“Of course not, I was Head Girl remember,” Rose tells her. “We used the Room of Requirement or the Prefect’s Bathroom. Sometimes Moaning Myrtle or Lavender Brown would come in and watch us.”

“You didn’t mind having sex in front of a ghost?” Pansy asks in shock. She doesn’t mind being an exhibitionist but performing in front of a ghost is something she’s never done before.

“No, it was an incredible turn on, at least for me,” Rose informs her. “After that I decided I liked people watching and started doing things more risqué.”

“Such as?” Pansy inquires.

“Fucking Scorpius and all the boys in his dorm in one night,” Rose says without blushing.

Pansy can feel her jaw drop but doesn’t notice. This girl is a wildcat. She’d call her a total slut but she has too much envy for what she’s accomplished in such a short period of time. She’s accomplished things Pansy couldn’t even imagine when she was her age. She wants her and she’s determined to have her.

“And they didn’t talk?” Pansy asks. “They didn’t tell anyone?”

“Tell,” Rose says with a coy gasp. “And who would they tell that would believe them over me? Besides, do you think I would have let them touch me if I didn’t have suitable means of keeping them silent?”

“Right, I think that’s enough for now,” Pansy says, breathing heavily, trying to maintain a sense of control and failing miserably. “You can start whenever you want. We provide a private room, food and laundry services as well as access to a Healer if necessary. Regardless of the services you provide the customer, the house takes sixty percent of your earnings. Do you have any problems with this?”

“Not at all,” Rose answers. “Is there anything else you need from me?” Rose makes sure to spread her legs nice and wide as she asks this, giving Pansy a good, clear view of her merchandise.

“Yes,” Pansy says as she takes to her feet to remove her slip, “before someone begins working here, I need to see how good they are at the services they’re going to provide. Sometimes I like to watch a demonstration with one of your fellow employees and sometimes I like to make a more personal inspection.”

”And which would you like from me?” Rose asks with a smirk.

“Well,” Pansy says with a feral grin, “if you get into bed right now, I might be done with my inspection by the time morning rolls around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/50609.html) ♥


End file.
